User talk:Karen2310
Archive 1 Infoboxes No problem. Thank YOU for going through the dvd episodes and correcting orders and infoboxes in the first place from the data we hastily slapped on back in 1988. Back then the infoboxes covered just writer and director and when we took the decision to expand them I used my spreadsheet of credits from old TV Times. It's astonishing how many times in the 1980s the magazine was wrong and makes me wonder how many of the others of that period are correct.--Jtomlin1uk 15:18, February 13, 2012 (UTC) After Hours Hi Karen, it should work now. David 19:56, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Deleting a category redirect - often a bad idea Not a good idea if it's a category some ignorant person can then immediately re-create, and then give parent categories to - plus a whole lot of other things that then have to be undone, just because you deleted the clear indication that what they have created is wrong and telling them what it should be. Why do you think I went to the trouble of creating the category redirect? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:45, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Character profiles Thanks for the message Karen, there are times I forget to put in past tense. (CallumFreeman 17:19, March 15, 2012 (UTC)) Hi Karen, do you know the age difference between Des and Colin Barnes? Betty Will do. It won't be tonight as I'm out with friends (yeah!) but I'll have a look the next night - it seems a really simple one for me - I don't understand the confusion. If I die at 4.00am "tonight", my date of death is 18th April - what's difficult about that?!!--Jtomlin1uk 17:16, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks You're amazingly quick getting the details off the episodes uploaded at thebox! I am astounded. Thanks for all the work you do here. derekbd 21:20, May 29, 2012 (UTC) thanx for that message Email I've answered your email of earlier this evening.--Jtomlin1uk 00:21, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Thats Hilda Ogden CorrieBigFan 14:25, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Granada Plus edits Hi Karen, Thanks for all the hard work you and the others put into making the site so informative. I've noticed that you sometimes alter the number of appearances that a character has made as the character has not appeared in an episode where they've previously been credited. If your source is the Granada Plus repeats I wonder if this is always correct. As I'm sure you're aware,at least some of these were edited. It's possible that the character appeared in a scene that was cut or trimmed. During the 1970s and 80s a regular character almost always appeared in both episodes,even if only briefly. But,I suppose we'll never know for sure unless these episodes are released or made available uncut in the future. Keep up the good work, 70s Fan 20:30, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ta for help on my new page I am glad you did the bits and bobs that I missed or didn't know about on Eric Summers. I feel right stupid about the tense. Some places put everything in the present in fictional universes, which is daft in my opinion, so I'm not sure why I did it here. I wouldn't be totally surprised at what 70s fan said above, but I would think that if Granada Plus edited episodes then they'd have all been the same length, and they are nowhere near. I found those 77-78 eps are anywhere from 21 to 25+ mins. I did find it odd that one of the most dramatic eps (around the time of Ernie's death) was only 20! All the best! derekbd 20:43, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Minor characters Hi Karen. No problem. And thank *you* for correcting the little formatting glitches that I remain unable to fathom! Kerry1983 21:42, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Tanner family The article Tanner family needs some work, but what bugs me mainly at the moment is the formatting. When you have time would you see about fixing the layout? Thanks! And btw, never apologize for taking time to respond. All the best... derekbd 16:04, June 6, 2012 (UTC) image size 240px looks much better on the 4:3 screen caps and doesn't alter the layout of the info box. Is it forbidden to make such an improvement?derekbd 16:52, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Note to self: there was consensus reached about standard image sizes and I will follow them. :-) derekbd 16:07, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Darren_(Carla's_brother) When you have a moment would you mind doing a bit of work on the article Darren_(Carla's_brother)? Thanks derekbd 16:06, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :Cheers. Will do.derekbd 16:19, June 27, 2012 (UTC) 20,000th edit Congratulations on 20,000 superb edits!!--Jtomlin1uk 21:31, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :I noticed this morning that you were close on it and just remembered to check - you've done an awful lot today!--Jtomlin1uk 21:40, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Character image Most of the images on character pages seem to be set at 180px, though some (like Rita) are 200px. Is there a standard? Why change George Turner to 150? Thanks.derekbd 21:38, July 1, 2012 (UTC) query Forget the previous question. Here's a better one. Who is the man in this picture? Thanks. derekbd 15:00, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Episode 2130 Hi Karen, Just wondering why the cast of Ep 2130 is unverified? Something wrong with your copy? John.--Jtomlin1uk 13:19, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to gatecrash your conversation,but how can I see if a cast list has been verified? 70s Fan 17:47, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Will do, Karen.--Jtomlin1uk 19:49, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Cast Verification Hi Karen Thanks for your reply. Keep up the good work70s Fan 19:13, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Episode 2203 Karen, a favour if I may? When you come to do Episode 2203, can you make sure the image includes the Brothers McGregor? Thanks!--Jtomlin1uk 18:48, July 15, 2012 (UTC)